Spongebob Meets Harry Potter-The Musical
by HPRWHG
Summary: Voldemort teams up with Plankton.To find out more read the fic!
1. Act 1

Spongebob Meets Harry Potter-The Musical!  
  
This is my first musical style fic so...you can flame if you want since it's my first one.  
  
Act one  
  
Scene one  
  
[curtain opens and we see plankton in his lab.No not his dog]  
Song:Plankton's Theme  
  
[in the tune of the theme song]  
  
Plankton:I don't get it!  
  
Computer:What don't you get plankton?  
  
Plankton:I can't hear you!  
  
Computer:What don't you get Plankton?  
  
Plankton:Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!Why can't I get that recipe?  
  
Computer:You're so stupid!  
  
Plankton:Smart and evil and smart is me!  
  
Computer:You're so stupid!  
  
Plankton:Nautical nonsense is nothing I wish.  
  
Computer:You're so stupid!  
  
Plankton:I really don't get it. I'm not a dumb fish!  
  
Computer:You're so stupid.Oy!You're so stupid.You're so stupid.You're so stupid!You're...so...stupid!   
[song's over]  
  
Plankton:Computer,what can I do.  
  
Computer:Well,there is one person...  
  
Plankton:No way!All that wand stuff is stupid!He lost all his powers and don't you know he's dead?  
  
Computer:Wormtail brought him back to life.  
  
Plankton:He'll kill me!Don't you know what he is!  
  
Computer:A person who everyone fears.  
  
Plankton:Besides that,he's a wizard!That You-Know-Who stuff is so stupid!But,he's so much more powerful than me!And since I give the orders I say transport Voldemort to Bikkini Bottom...with an air tank on of corse.  
  
[curtain closes]  
  
Scene Two  
  
[curtain opens and we see Harry,Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor common room]  
  
Hermione:Harry,You-Know-Who has dissapeared.Everyone who studied it,needed to go to the doctor because they thought he was transported underwater to a cirtain city.Definetly not Atlantis.Only a complete jerk thinks he's underwater.  
  
Dumbledore:Harry,Voldemort is underwater.  
  
Harry:Dumbledore,Hermione said that-  
  
[Hermione covers Harry's mouth]  
  
Dumbledore:Hermione said what?  
  
Hermione:Nothing.  
  
Dumbldore:Anyway Harry,  
  
Song:We'll be doomed  
[in the tune of Be Our Guest]  
  
Dumbledore:We'll be doomed.We'll be doomed.We'll be very,very doomed if you do not kill Voldemort once and for all.  
  
Harry:We'll be doomed.We'll be doomed.We'll be very,very doomed 'cause it's impossible to find out where he is.  
  
Ron:No we won't.No we won't.Harry,it's like a root beer float.Except it's a little harder.It's also sort of tar tar.  
  
Hermione:We might live we might live.We might really,really live.We have a small chance and we know where he is.  
  
Everyone:Are we doomed.Are we doomed.Are we really,really doomed?It's a question that will be answered not so soon .Are we dooooooooommmmmmmmmeeeeedddddddd???   
  
[song's over]  
  
Harry:Let's do it!  
  
Dumbldore:Good!I've been working on this spell and you're transported underwater with airtanks.  
  
[Dumbledore does the spell]   
  
Scene 3  
[Meanwhile in Plankton's lab-you know what I mean]  
  
Plankton:Voldie,this is a job we can do together.  
  
Voldemort:Don't call me that!Why would I wan't to help you?  
  
Plankton:Because I'll let you get half the power!  
  
Voldemort:O.k!  
  
Scene 4  
[At the Krusty Krab]  
  
Spongebob:Mr.Krabs,how come we haven't heard from Plankton in a long time?  
  
Mr.Krabs[call him M.K]:I don't know.You might want to check over there soon.  
  
Spongebob:I'll check there in 5 days.  
  
M.K:Well I guess he's gone.  
  
Spongebob:Do you think?  
  
M.K:Maybe he's dead.I knew he was close to death.  
  
[they cry]  
  
[Harry,Ron and Hermione enter]  
  
M.K:Welcome!Sit down.  
  
Harry:Are galleons and sickles good here?  
  
M.K:O.k.Spongebob,take...these weird fishes' order.  
  
Ron:We're humans.  
  
Song:May I take your order?[in the tune of Beetoven's 5th symphony]  
  
Spongebob:May I take your order?May I take your order?  
  
Harry:I'd like a Krabby Pattie double deluxe with extra cheese.Please no pee.It's the last thing I need.   
  
Spongebob:May I take your order?May I take your order?  
  
Ron:I'd like a milkshake and large fries.Make them dead.Please have salt on them.  
  
Spongebob:May I take your order?May I take your order?  
  
Hermione:I'd like a milkshake extra thick.No toothpicks.My name's not Rick.  
  
Spongbob:Coming right up.Coming right uppppppppppppppppp![song's over]  
  
[ten minutes later]  
  
Hermione:Your food here is really good.Who's the fry cook?  
  
Spongebob:Me.  
  
Hermione:You're sure a good one.What's your name?  
  
Spongbob:I'm Spongebob Squarepants.Who are you?  
  
Hermone:I'm Hermione Granger.The guy with glasses is Harry Potter.The guy with freckles is Ron Weasly.  
  
Spongebob:You sound just like characters in the books I read.Jarry Fotter,Fon Teasly and Gernione Painger.One of the books is Jarry Fotter and the flying dutchman's stone.[all is silent]   
  
Harry:That's a parody on us.Who wrote them?  
  
Spongebob:HP,RW,HG.  
  
Harry:You mean he stole our names and made fun of us?I'm killing him.  
  
Ron:Me too.  
  
Spongebob:He also wrote this adventure.  
  
Ron:[beep]!  
  
[M.K comes in]  
  
M.K:Spongbob,Plankton's alive...and he has a partner in crime.I think all of you should come in.  
  
[scene 5]  
  
[inside M.K's office]  
  
M.K:Look through this telescope boy.  
  
Spongbob:Wow his partner's real powerful.I think...  
  
Song:It's Over[in the tune of the chorus of Tomorrow from Annie]  
  
It's over.It's over.The Krusty Krab's over.Closings a day away.It's over.It's over.It's really over.Closing might be todaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!  
  
[song's over]  
  
Ron:Can we look?  
  
M.K:Fine.  
  
Ron:Oh,[beep]!  
  
Harry:What?  
  
Ron:It's you-know-who!  
  
Spongebob:Who's that?  
  
Harry:Voldemort.  
  
Ron:Don't say the name!  
  
M.K:Please.Kids,Spongebob.Go get Plankton and Voldemort!  
  
Ron:Oy!  
  
[Scene 6]  
  
[they are walking to The Chum Bucket]  
  
Hermione:So,how dangerous is Plankton?  
  
Spongbob:He's not dangerous.He's just lonely.  
  
Harry:Did you ever try to befriend him.  
  
Spongebob:I failed.  
  
[they get to The Chum Bucket]  
  
Spongebob:I guess this is the end of Plankton-  
  
[they enter and immedietly get caught in a trap]  
  
Spongbob:or us.  
  
[Plankton and Voldemort approach]  
  
Plankton:So,you finally found everything out.It took you long enough.You see,I am about to go to the Krusty Krab and steal a Krabby Pattie and bring it back to here.Then I will finally find out the secret formula! To make sure you don't escape and live we're putting shreders and slicers under the trap.  
  
[a pool opens under them full of shreders and slicers]  
  
Plakton:So,goodbye...for good.Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha.  
  
[Plankton exits]  
  
All good guys in the room:[in the tune of We'll be doomed]We are doomed.We are doomed.We are very very dooooooooommmmmmeeeeedddd.   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Intermission  
P.S.Please reveiw! 


	2. Act 2

Spongebob Meets Harry Potter-The Musical  
  
Act 2   
  
Scene 1  
  
[Inside Plankton's lab-Doh!]  
  
[Plankton appears inside the computer]  
  
Plankton: Voldie, when I get back cut open the trap. What do you think we should do? Let them fall or make them our servants?  
  
Voldemort: Don't call me that! I think we should let them fall. We're going to rule both worlds, aren't we?   
  
Plankton: Yup.  
  
Song: Ruling The World [in the tune of Human Again from Beauty And The Beast]  
  
Voldemort: We'll be ruling the world. We'll be ruling the world. We'll be the supreme rulers. We'll be kicking your butt. We'll be kicking your butt. There'll be no reason to say tut. Oh, the smell of victory is so sweet. I can't wait to be ruling the Earth.  
  
[Plankton sings the same thing]  
  
[Song's over]  
  
Spongebob: What are we going to do?   
  
Harry: Wait a second. We're wizards. We can break out of this.  
  
[They try all the spells they know]  
  
Hermione: I think the rope is spell-proof.  
  
Ron: Then how do we escape?  
  
Hermione: They're going to open the trap. We have to be fast and steer ourselves out of the way.  
  
Scene 2  
[Meanwhile, at the Krusty Krab]  
  
M.K: Customers, if you see Plankton, do whatever you can to him if you want to continue eating here.  
  
[Plankton comes in and everybody does whatever they can-even M.K.]  
  
Song: The Chicken Dance  
  
[Plankton exits The Krusty Krab-with a Krabby Patty in his hand!]  
  
Scene 3  
[In Plankton's lab]  
  
Voldemort: In a few minutes you will all be tiny little pieces. Any last thoughts?  
  
Harry: Stick to the script.  
  
[Plankton comes in]  
  
Plankton: Let's start the ruling.  
  
Computer: The Krabby Patty secret sauce is... tenderness from the heart.  
  
Plankton: Being nice is it? Well, Spongbob, goodbye. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!  
  
Voldemort: Goodbye, Harry... Ron and Hermione.  
  
[They open the trap and all good guys steer their way out of the way]  
  
Plankton: What?  
  
[They fight 2 against 4]  
  
[Now it's only Voldemort and Spongbob]  
  
Spongebob: Well,looks like this is it. Wait a second. I can get Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy!Will you excuse me for a second?  
  
Voldemort:Sure.  
  
Ron:What the hell is he doing?  
  
Spongebob:Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Help!  
  
[in 3 seconds,Mermaid Man-call him MM-and Barnacle Boy-call him BB-come in]  
  
BB: We can't do this alone.Mermaid Man...  
  
MM: Sea creatures of the new generation unite!   
  
[all sea creatures ages 7-17 are there]  
  
BB: New sea creatures,attack![they kill Voldemort...or so they think]  
  
Spongebob:We did it!Plankton and Volemort are dead!  
  
Ron:How big is your memory?  
  
Scene 4  
[later that day]   
  
Spongebob:Are you sure you want to go?  
  
Harry:We have to go so... bye.  
  
Hermione:We'll always remember this moment.[she kisses Spongebob]  
  
Ron:Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.You kissed a sponge!  
  
Harry:Bye![they vanish]  
  
Scene 5  
[meanwhile in Plankton's lab...]  
  
[Voldemort comes back to life]  
  
Voldemort:Soon,I will have revenge!   
  
The End??? 


End file.
